half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DØG
:) Good DØggy! JgcxCub 07:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wiiuuuw! Have you seen my Rollermine? I was told Gordon lost it somewhere along the Coast. Is that true? DØG 11:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure, but I'm sure Alyx can get you a new one :) JgcxCub 17:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Meh. DØG 17:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Come here boy! Come here Doggy! We need the years that are displaced as 200- to be turned to 1998 from the new recton. WHO WANTS TO DO IT? WHO WANTS TO DO IT, AWW WHO'S A GOOD DOG?--YabbaMyIcingTalk 01:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :DONE!! DONE!! Could you check my edits to see if it's all ok? Some adjustments might be required, who knows! DØG 01:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That'll do little doggy, that'll do..--YabbaMyIcingTalk 01:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, would you mind opening the gate to Ravenholm? I need to say Hi to Father Grigori. Killaoflight 12:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Whooza guhboy? Whosmy puppy wuppy dingy doggy? Bots Fight Hello, my enemy! I'm inviting you to the fight! I'm Ricochet Fodder, the king of the pads! The arena is rc_arena. You can go to the arena anytime. I'm waiting for you. Get ready to be killed:) Ricochet Fodder 01 17:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ahh! Silly! Don`t you know DOG kicked a Strider`s ass? Killaoflight 00:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) how to exclude bot edits from Special:RecentChanges? hi, I recently set up AWB but I am having problems finding the function to exclude my User:MS-RZ78-GINSAN bot edit from Special:RecentChanges, can I find out how you are able to exclude yours from the main edit log? They don't seem to be there, at least for the April 17 edits. Thanks in advance MS-RZ78-GINSAN 17:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) (bot of User:Gin-san) :For most users the Show Bot Edits is automatically turned off. Maybe it's a wiki thing. Klow knows best and he'll post here eventually, but I bet you have to edit one of the many CSS pages.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 18:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ah, maybe I should have stated clearly, that this account does not have a bot flag, I only have it approved on the AWB checkpage, that's all. Do I need to request for bot flag? ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You need to have Wikia authorize your bot using AWB, and have a Wikia staff member add it to the "bots" usergroup. Klow 18:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: It is already approved for AWB on the AWB Checkpage. Is there no other way to remove its edits from the log other than to get it listed as a proper bot? ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is it in the bot group?... DØG 21:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::: nope, it only has the sysop rights I gave it :< w:c:gintama:Special:ListUsers/sysop ~~Gin-san (Talk) 06:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Just read what I said above! have a Wikia staff member add it to the "bots" usergroup. Klow 09:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Human...? I was exploring the wiki and I found you. I checked your talk page and noticed that you responded to stuff... Which user operates you? I know you do automatic edits, but I don't know who makes you respond to talk messages. I'm pretty sure you can't automatically figure out questions and respond accordingly, so who is operating you? Thanks, Frank-West 19:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Dog is sentient, you didn't know?... Klow 16:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You're kidding, right? Do you run Dog? Frank-West 01:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::"Being mostly used by Klow through AutoWikiBrowser for automated tasks,"... ;) Klow 08:12, May 23, 2010 (UTC) bot can i has bot please?--Quickhakker 15:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC)